character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Enerjak (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Dimitri= |-|Knuckles= Summary Enerjak is a major antagonist that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs. He was a malevolent Chaos demigod whose essence was scattered across the Chaos Force, and over the ages, his spirit would take over several of echidnas bearing great potential, becoming avatars of him and showing a villainous alter ego within them. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Unknown (1st avatar), Dimitri (2nd avatar), Knuckles (3rd avatar) | Enerjak Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Chaos Force Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Levitation, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Shown here), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (From the Chaos Force), Paralysis Inducement (Shown here and with Thunder Arrow), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6 and 9), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Sealing, Dimensional BFR, Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Corruption, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Several others, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super Transformations run on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) | Same abilities as before to a far greater degree, along with Higher-Dimensional Existence, Spaceflight, Large Size (Type 9), Omnipresence, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Possession Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Knuckles Enerjak fought with Super Sonic and Mammoth Mogul performed all of his feats after having almost completely drained Enerjak of his power, which includes wounding the Ancient Walkers) | Multiverse level+ (Transcended lower planes of existence elevating to the level of Chaos Force, a realm outside the space-time of infinite universes) Speed: Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ (Even working together, Aurora and the Ancient Walkers were unable to destroy him) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: 'Universal+ | At least Multiversal+ 'Standard Equipment: Chaos Power Intelligence: Supergenius (Was a key researcher in Chaos Power before his ascension) Weaknesses: His form is permanent so long as he is not killed or being subjected to a siphon device or a magical artifact like the Sword of Acorns, which can drain his powers and revert him to his original state. | None notable Key: Avatars | True Enerjak Note: This profile lists both true Enerjak and the hosts for his scattered essence. Gallery File:Enerjak_power.png|Dimitri Enerjak states his power. File:All_Enerjack.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (True form Enerjak was used and speed was equalized. Both are 2-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Sega Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Archie Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Space Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Telepaths Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Abstract Entities Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 2